guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eviscerate
In my Opinion, Eviscerate is better than Cleave because not only does it do 1.5x the damage of Cleave, as you can read in the description, it causes a deep wound. It does all this for less than twice the adrenaline so that is my reasoning for why Eviscerate is better than Cleave. (If you still think 7 adren is too much you can always use "To the Limit!" and get some adrenaline that way.) Renegade of Funk 23:57, 24 February 2006 (CST) :Bah, now it's 200 adren points. Owies. 69.124.143.230 14:46, 3 March 2006 (CST) Dude, the rate at which you can spam Cleave totally makes up for the lack of damage compared to eviscerate :No deep wound, though. You would need to throw in another skill to cause deep wound or go without it. But you could deal the damage from eviscerate + 90 max health loss caused from deep wound (450 (average health) * .20). Especially useful when the enemy is being pummeled with attacks or being 'spiked' with damage. | Chuiu 13:39, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::You can't spike with Cleave in the same way you can with Eviscerate.--Spawn 01:29, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :::Exactly. As long as people want to kill a target as rapidly as possible, they will use Eviscerate over Cleave (barring mechanics changes). ::::Since Eviscerate is nerfed now doing "only" +33 damage at 16 Axe Mastery compared to Cleave which does +31 damage costing only 4 adrenaline, Cleave is the better choice now imho. - Aragorn ii 07:35, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I'm so glad Eviscerate was nerfed again. Now maybe PVP warriors will actually start using other elites. 70.132.28.72 02:40, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::But even with the reduced damage, Evis still causes deep wound, which people still want because it's STILL better for spikes. Sure, at 16 axe mastery Cleave hits for 31 for only 4 adrenaline, but keep in mind, on that first hit with Evis, it hits for +33 then ANOTHER ~90 or so cause of the deep wound...and that's in one hit. That still comes out to more damage than Cleave does, even with the higher cost. I'm just not sure people are going to replace Evis with Cleave, and then ALSO have to replace something else to work Dismember in. Even with Cleave's higher spammability, it doesn't provide the deep wound, and since that is desired by nearly every axe warrior out there, you can't just swap Cleave in for Evis and get lower cost equal damage skill, as you have to change something else as well if you want to get deep wound. I could be wrong, but ultimately, I fear even with the damage reduction, Evis will still be the more widely used elite, simply because it adds damage AND provides the deep wound, making it a better spike skill. With cleave you must hit twice with 2 seperate skills to get a deep wound, that is not good for spiking... the nerf was an insignificant one — Skuld 06:37, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Ppl... Cleave isnt meant for spiking... It's meant for DPS... --J0ttem 11:31, 27 February 2007 (CST) :^Hmmm pretty much, i would prefer Eviscerate for its spike effect and deep wound (of course in a spike), but, not to be whinning, i took me a good hour of clearing SF to finally find this dude hanging around the slave stone trader!!!!! >_<, axe skills like Cleave or Whirling Axe(good +20 damg. for 1 sec. with a a skill like "For Great Justice!" and anit block) is used for a constant DPS and more of a overtime hack and slash to kill in PvP. But certainly a good skill in PvE (I used to use it, now all my koss heros use a PvE cleave build). Even though nerfed, Eviscerate can still act as a good start for a deep wound or just plain damg. spike. - RIP [[User:EnterNameHere|EnterNameHere]] RIP simply put, cleave is prrrobably the best choice for pve seeing as how targets eventually go down typically before eviscerate can even charge up (given no FGJ/frenzy). and since there is no need for a "spike" in pve, and seeing as how cleave no has far greater dps, cleave is, as i said before, the better choice. Meatloaf man ::decapitate people, decapitate! correct dmg the note says that the attribute level should be 1..12 but anet uses 1..15 This skill was God before the update. :( :and it's still god.-- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 08:29, 16 September 2006 (CDT) yes, it still is a God skill. the deep wound really adds the punch to this skill. if you already have deep wound on you, this skill is kinda poopy.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:45, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Well it doesn't hurt to keep reapplying the deep wound but I do see where you're coming from and do agree to some extent --Blue.rellik 01:16, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Eviscerate is meant for pvp, cleave for pve -.- : Agreed that was probably ANet's intention, but the simple fact is this skill is still miles better than Cleave for PvE in my opinion. I personally use Eviscerate in a nasty PvE spike, opening with FGJ, Enraging Charge and Club of a Thousand Bears for a 3-second KD (with Stonefist) and instant 10 adrenaline. Then I hit Flail, attack and then unleash Eviscerate --> Executioner's Strike for a huge spike while they're still on the floor. The problem lies in the fact that every axe elite that's not Eviscerate fails because of the lack of Deep Wound (Decapitate notwithstanding, but the cons of that skill are far too crippling for it to see any use). This skill easily does 131 damage to high-level enemies, which nothing else can even come close to. This strategy works in PvP too, replacing Club with Bull's Strike for a slightly less flexible, but still nasty damage spike. Astralphoenix123 05:03, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::There is a skill that is called Dismember, you should try looking at it. 03:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::You forget that Eviscerate is essentially Cleave + Dismember for 8 adrenaline, in one skill slot. The other skill slots you're using on Dismember + 'insert inferior axe attack here' could be used for tasty things to support Eviscerate, such as Asuran Scan (absolutely devastating), Flail for IAS, Brawling Headbutt or anything else that happens to be useful at the time. Plus, the alternatives to Eviscerate are so poor (Triple Chop and Whirling Axe have their uses, but aren't really general purpose in the way that Eviscerate just kills things) that there just isn't any real competition for the elite slot on an axe warrior's skillbar, IMO. I disagree, the only time I see spikes outperforming pressure is when the enemy quality demands a fast kill, such as in pvp or high end pve, mursaat monk boss comes to mind. Other than that it would be better to have something that is quickly spammable, or if the enemy quality is low enough maybe AoE. Of course since I was not born with the ability to state something as fact and make it so, I have to admit it is an opinion. 75.110.10.56 23:15, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :"...is when the enemy quality demands a fast kill, such as in PvP or high-end PvE..." ...so pretty much all the time basically: almost every enemy group from Southern Shiverpeaks (where you can first get these skills) onwards contains mostly dangerous Lv.24+ enemies. What do you think I'm doing with my Lv.20 party and Eviscerate spike? Running around post-Searing Ascalon killing Lv.3 Grawl? For the record, over a 3-minute period beating on Master of Damage on Isle of the Nameless, Eviscerate comprehensively outdoes Cleave for pressure DPS anyway, and that's not even including the Deep Wound (which isn't included in MoD calculations) and the ability to spike pesky and/or dangerous squishy enemies such as elementalists and monks quickly when necessary. I'm not stating an opinion when it comes to Cleave vs. Eviscerate; I'm stating facts. Eviscerate is statistically superior to Cleave in every way except how quickly the first use is available (8 adrenaline vs. 4, obviously), which is why Eviscerate dominates so many warriors' skill bars. I suggest leaving pressure to the elementalists or Spiteful Spirit necros, while a good axe warrior spikes the opposition eles/monks (human or mob groups) to make life easier for those pressure damage dealers. Just my 2 pence, but I've done the research. Anomaly? Considering that there's now shorter descriptions of skills, should it still state an anomaly?--Suicidal_SNiper 03:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :The full description is still anomalous, so the anomaly stays, IMO. However, the anomaly should specify that only the full description is anomalous - and this would also apply to other Proph/Core skills that have similar anomalies. —Dr Ishmael 03:43, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :: i removed it, because its a proh skill, which alot of the time discribes stuff like that 16:41, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Still an anomaly: The descr doesn't state healing is reduced. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) icon another one with glad armor. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC)